At present, a locking member is generally used to fasten a machine to a plate of a cabinet to prevent the machine from sliding out of the cabinet. The locking member can be a passive elastic piece. When the machine is pushed into the cabinet, the locking member is deformed out of the way by the machine. When the machine is pushed to a predetermined position, the locking member is restored and partially received into a groove of the machine to fasten the machine. The locking member can be a cam latch, and the locking member is clamped into a slot of the machine by rotating a cam of the locking member to fix the machine.